Kari Kingram
Kari Kingram was a teacher from the Snowy Region. She was a skilled PDHPE teacher and even the 2IC deputy principal. She later moved to Begs after a phone call from Dr Quinton Philips. At the Town "Alright we have three, in the run for the Deputy Principal position. But.. It's hard to choose one that I actually like.." said the head of the P&C. Quinton was sick of the talking and said "I'll do it.." "You.." "Yes me.." "all in favour?" everyone raised their hands. "That's everyone. Welcome Deputy Philips." As all the teachers were in the room as well Quinton then said "I also step down from the Head of the PDHPE department and let the Head job go to Kari Davis. She's the most trusted member of the staff I know." "It's settled then." The next day an assembly was called and all staff and students were called to witness it . Principal Gary, got up and said "Teachers, parents and students, as you all know we have had trouble securing a deputy principal. Last night one of our most dedicated teachers stepped down from their teaching position to take the job. Today we welcome to the stage Mr. Quinton Philips as the new deputy principal." Quinton stepped up on stage and said "It was no easy decision to make. But I step down from the Head Teacher position and pass the head job over to Mrs. Kari Davis. With the dignity and honour of knowing I have done the best of my ability to do my job as head teacher of the PD/H/PE department, and I take this new job with honour and valor." Quinton received his badge and smiled for a photo. Quinton then dismissed the kids and spoke to Kari. "Kari, you know the head job of the department isn't easy." "I know. But I want that struggle." "Look. I'm going to have to get another PE teacher here. Since I'm no longer teaching and we lost Saunders, I think it's time to hire another one" "I think that's the track you want to go on." Quinton walked to his office, and phoned one of his former teachers. "Hello, is that Kari I'm speaking to?" "Sure is. Who is this?" "Its Quinton Philips, deputy of Begs High. I'm offering a job in the PD/H/PE department. I was head of the department but I decided to take up this job. If you want to take the job I'd like to see you in my office in the next couple of days." A couple of days later Quinton had a phone call and told her to send them in. "Kari! Long time no see!" Quinton said in a excited tone. Kari smiled and said "haha, I know the feeling Quinton. How you been after all these years?." "Very well. Happy and healthy. Phil's in the mines and both kids are now finished primary school." "They coming here?" "Yeah they actually are. Kelly and Frank are looking forward to meeting you." "Alright sorry for the late call, I just need another PE teacher in the department as we only have three. We lost two. One to Gibbstown another to unforeseen medical circumstances. I'm glad to have you aboard. I have your badge here. I'm going to introduce you to the staff and students. They always love new people." Kari smiled and said "The last person who said that, was very, very wrong." "Look Kari, since there is now you. I must confess. The PE staff have names of Kari, Phil and Michelle. But they're are different to back home. Dangerfield might remind of someone else, but that's all. This is one of the best schools in this area." Kari then said "That doesn't phase me, that I share names with someone." "What is your last name again?" "Kingram." "Kari Kingram?" "Well Quinton it hasn't changed in all those years you haven't seen me. You haven't changed either."